Persona: Genji!
by Babylon4Once
Summary: A journey across Feudal Japan! Join Yoshitsune-no-Minamoto as he carves his name into legend! What begins as a quest to save his Elder brother,later turns into something much more! Accepting OCs! Plot and submission details Inside! Final submissions!
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA: GENJI**

**SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI PERSONA IS OWNED BY ATLUS. THE CHARACTERS IN THE UPCOMING SERIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED CREATORS.**

**~SUMMARY~**

_1185:During the Five year war known as The Genpei Wars between the two rival samurai clans, Yoritomo-no-Minamoto third son of Yoshitomo and head of the Minamoto clan becomes afflicted with a mysterious illness. His brother the young and aspiring general of the Minamoto Yoshitsune rushes to his brothers side. Yoritomo tells his little brother of a Priestess who is believed to be able to cure any ailment, and must travel to the Sacred village of Onzu. And so begins Yoshitsune's tale, accompanied by his friends and loyal retainers Benkei, and Tomoe Gozen they set out across the country, meeting new allies, as well as adversaries. But when our heroes meet a Strange Fortune-teller they discover they find themselves in a whole other conflict, beyond the mortal realm._

_What is this mysterious power known as Persona?_

_What challenges will they face?_

_Who will our three early legends meet in this tale of Genji?_

_Those questions will be your's to answer..._

~Author's note~

It's a brand new persona series on top of my current OC story Heart of Inspiration, which you can still check out and receive relatively regular updates to. Based very very loosely on the Tale of Genji in the late Heian period. But this time I'm going to need your help! Yes YOU! Mark! Want to Submit an OC for the upcoming story PERSONA GENJI! ? Well just fill out the Character Card below then send it as either a review or a personal message, and be as descriptive and creative as you like! (It really helps me out!)

I'm going to need say 5 additional OCs for the main heroes, 2 male and 3 female, or animals, or demons, surprise me! I'll also welcome villains(Kiyomori-no-Taira is taken) and side characters if able! See some examples of the three main heroes underneath the character sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age**:

**Gender:**

**Height and Weight:**(Optional or just put under appearance.)

**Appearance and clothing:**

**Background/ Personality:**

**How they meet the Heroes:** (optional)

**Weapon:** (Be creative and use whatever you like! But keep it (Kinda) in the time period IE no guns :P)

**Persona :**(just the first form, If I want an ultimate ill send a personal message.)

And now for the Main characters

**Name:** Yoshitsune-no-Minamoto

**Age**: 26

**Gender:** Male

**Height and Weight**: 5'7" about 160 pounds

**Appearance and Clothing:** He has a young face with clear blue eyes, and a X cross scar on his cheek. He has straight black hair which he keeps in a ponytail on the top of his head, and a short bang over one of his eyes. His clothing consists of two slightly separate outfits, A more casual wear, blueish teal samurai clothing with a single sleeve and a shoulder guard for protection that has the Minamoto clan Mon (that's the clan emblem) on it, with some wooden sandals. His other outfit is his full set of samurai armour, coloured purple with white. His armour again only covers one arm with a shoulder guard, while the other is bare for his main sword hand.

**Background/ Personality**: Born during a war that killed his Father and two eldest brothers he was spared by a temple of warrior monks who raised and trained him. Then in 1180 he had heard his third brother Yoritomo the new leader of the clan was in need of raising an army to defeat the villain Kiyomori-no-Taira. After meeting his long lost brothers he had begun his ascendance to legend, as a famous swordsman and leader. He is an ambitious and righteous soul, who is sworn to protect the innocent and fight in the name of his clan.

**Weapon:** Dual Swords

**Persona**: Susano-o God of Storms

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Benkei

**Age**: 30

**Gender**: Male

**Height and Weight**: 7'2 Over 300 pounds

**Appearance and Clothing**: Dark skinned, and covered in muscle. His huge size makes him very frightening to most people, yet he always behaves calmly even when people through rotten food at him for looking like a monster. He has a large tattoo covering his entire back of himself slaying a dragon. Now he covers the tattoo with a vest of armour showing how he has become more humble with himself. Benkei's clothing remains the same in and out of battle, for his attitude changes little between these, A pair of white shorts covering about halfway down his shins, a large red rope for a belt (Being that he is so large there is hardly a better substitute) and his vest of Armour that leaves his arms neck and stomach exposed.

**Background/ Personality**: Benkei lived as a Brigand who robbed, and fought as freely as he pleased. He gained a reputation as a monster in battle who defeated 999 swordsmen and took their weapons as trophies. One day he and Yoshitsune crossed paths and fought. When defeated he asked why he did not kill him, and from then on swore his life to Yoshitsune to fight and die for him. Benkei was once a vain and boastful sort who would always show his opponents his back tattoo of him slaying a dragon. Since his defeat and service to his lord however he has become a different and redeemed person, who is extremely loyal and humble to his master. He now cares little for what people think of his appearance, and only fights in self defence. Benkei always acts as the rational mind of caution towards his young master's bold and reckless behaviour.

**Weapon**: His fists / whatever/whoever he can get his hands on.

**Persona:** Tsukuyomi, the Moon god

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Tomoe Gozen

**Age:** 25

**Gender:** Female

**Height and Weight:** 5'4 120 pounds (She'll say lower :P)

**Appearance and Clothing**: She has lovely white skin, and dark eyes. Tomoe wears thick clothing that accents her shoulders to look more masculine, and wears high sandals to look taller. She even cuts her hair, a lovely shade of darkish blue short like a tomboy. Her armour is coloured a bright golden yellow. She hides her appearance of a woman so that she can be taken seriously as a warrior.

**Background/Personality:** Tomoe serves under the Lord Minamoto-no-Yoshitaka. During an inter-clan conflict Yoshitaka and Yoritomo wage war on each other. When the battle was lost her lord told her to retreat even though she wished to die with her lord, but he said that it would be dishonourable if he had died alongside a woman. She hides her beautiful face with a helmet the first time Yoshitsune meets her as she tries to flee the Battle of Awazu. He mistakes the Samurai as male and the two have a fight until he sees her face and halts saying he can not in good conscious fight a woman. Tomoe is angered that she cannot be taken seriously as a woman samurai. Tomoe and Yoshitsune meet again and Tomoe seeks revenge for not having fought her before, Yoshitsune reluctantly battles her without removing the sheath from his swords. Tomoe's anger burns as she sees again he will not be taken seriously. But Yoshitsune explains that he simply never saw her as an enemy and had no reason to attack her. The fight concludes as a draw and the two become friends.

**Weapon**: Naginata (Japanese pole blade)

**Persona** : Amaterasu the goddess of the sun

* * *

><p>~Author's note continued.~<p>

I look forward to your characters as well as the response to the upcoming series I plan to release the first chapter around the month of March to make sure everyone gets their submissions in before it's closed and announce those 5 lucky winners! (Plus the people who might submit minor characters or Villains) Only 2 characters max per person to be fair. Thank you all and stay tuned for updates :3


	2. Gaiden1 P1 Yoshitsune! Your quest begins

**PERSONA: GENJI!**

Gaiden 1-1: Yoshitsune! Your Quest begins!

_1185, The Genpei wars of Japan. In the final years of the Heian Era the clans Minamoto and Taira waged a five year war over the control of the Imperial Court, It was in these years that a young man Yoshitsune-no-Minamoto took his first steps into history. Now the war reaching it's end and unforeseen crisis may put all the Minamoto clan's efforts in vain. The Third brother to Yoshitsune, Yoritomo has fallen deathly ill. Yoshitsune rides fast in the rain to try and speak to his brother be for it is too late._

"Tono*! You must slow down!" Yoshitsune's loyal retainer and right hand man Benkei pleads to his young lord on horseback.

"Hyah!" Yoshitsune's horse leaps over fallen trees, and through tree branches of the wilderness. For hours they left the clear roads to plot a straight path through the forest to Kamekura.

"Tono! I understand your grief but you need to pay caution for your own life!" Benkei riding only within sight and shouting distance of his master, his much larger and stockier horse not able to catch speed like Yoshitsune's.

After miles of tracking through the woods they reach the Castle in Kamekura and storm past the gates with lightning speed. Benkei follows in pursuit of his lord as they climb the long and high stone steps to the inner gate. Yoshitsune pounds on the wooden gate with his fists. "Open up! I need to see him!" The gates open slightly and he charges through his way to his brother's bedside. He kicks the doors open to the main hall where he sees his sickly brother Yoritomo along with all his brothers, retainers, and servants. Benkei makes it inside shortly after huffing in heated breath.

Yoritomo turns his head to his brother and begins coughing. Yoshitsune grabs hold of his dying brother's hand. "Yoshitsune... "

"I'm here Oyakata-sama.*"

"I'm dying Yoshitsune..."

"Don't say that! Your going to be alright we can find a cure!"

"This house's future... is in your hands" His eyes close with those words, Yoshitsune feels his brother's pulse, it was weak but there.

"No Aniki, Its still in yours. I'll save you." Single drops of tears drip onto his brother's blanket as Yoshitsune clutches his brother's hand tighter. One of the monks monitoring Yoritomo's condition replaces the warm towel on his head.

"Yoshitsune-sama, your brother is going to need his rest." Yoshitsune stands up and wipes his tears. He turns to the monk in anger.

"How! How did you let this happen! Is there nothing you have tried to save him?" He lifts the innocent old man up in the air in his rage. Benkei tears the monk from his grasp gently and tries to restrain his lord's emotions.

"His fever was far higher before we treated it. This illness is unlike any I have ever seen."

"If my brother dies the clan will be in ruin! Kiyomori will see us as weak and disorganized, and all of our lands will fall to him!"

"My lord there is hope! A very slim hope, but a chance still. It is said that there is a priestess in the sacred village of Onzu, who has been said to be able to cure any ailment! The leprous healed, and the blind given sight! But those who walk the pilgrimage to the sacred mountain must face their inner turmoil before they can step on the concentrated ground. If you take the pilgrimage to the sacred village and make a plea to the priestess, your brother may live." The chances seemed slim and the task was great but Yoshitsune-no-Minamoto had little care, for he saw a chance to carve his name into legend. To take the pilgrim's path to Onzu, speak with the priestess, save his brother and clan, that was his destiny.

"Benkei."

"Tono!"

"Will you join me on this quest to save our clan?"

"Yes Tono!"

"And would you follow me to the gates of hell itself?"

"A Hundred times Tono!"

"And would you give your life to uphold the way of honour and righteousness that is the Minamoto clan?"

"I would die for you Tono!"

"Alright Benkei, we do this not just for my brother but so that we may write our names into history!" The whole room cheers and chants their names.

"Benkei! Benkei! Yoshitsune! Yoshitsune!"

The door slides open as a woman samurai in yellow robes stops to break the warriors' chant.

"Don't think you two are going out on this adventure alone, your going to need a capable fighter with you." Yoshitsune laughs out loud.

"I suppose a high ranking general and his 7 foot tall second in command would need a protector such as you Tomoe!" Tomoe scowls.

"And what that's supposed to mean? I could beat you blindfolded! You swing your swords like a drunken geriatric monkey!" Her face turns from white to hot red. But Yoshitsune just laughs at how cute she is when she's mad.

So it was on this day three early legends would depart on a pilgrimage to save their clan. The journey to the sacred village would take several weeks to reach it. They came prepared with several tents, a week of rationed out food, the rest that would need to be hunted in the wilderness or bought in to the towns they would need to stop by on the journey. Benkei behaved as a sort of Human mule, carrying all the supplies on his back alone. Granted being a 7 foot tall mountain of muscle mass, he had little problem doing such.

Yoshitsune switched to his casual clothing in the morning, a samurai cloth garb coloured blue and teal with one sleeve. Benkei doesn't wear much else than a pair of white cloth leggings that only go down to his shins, and are tied back by a thick rope. Tomoe however wears the thickest set of clothing for this burning summer heat, her clothes are padded so that they accent her shoulders to look more masculine. Her dark blue hair was cut like a tomboy's to hide her natural beauty.

Yoshitsune looks to the sky and thinks upon the journey ahead, he knows the burden is heavy but is grateful that he does not carry it alone. Proud to stand alongside such friends, both he ironically met at the end of a sword. He remembers a lesson his master once taught him many years ago in the monastery he was raised in.

*Flashback*

It was five years ago when Yoritomo declared war on the Taira clan in retaliation for usurping the Imperial court. Yoshitsune was going to set out to meet his third brother for the first time and pledge his life to the cause. Before parting from his home for the first time his Sensei had one final lesson.

"Yoshitsune I see you are destined for greatness, but when you ascend to legend look back and remember who made you who you are."

Yoshitsune bows before his teacher. "I will Sensei."

"Then there is only one thing left to teach you my student before you are ready to leave here, an ancient sword technique passed down master to master for generations. The Hassou Tobi." He leads the young Yoshitsune towards the tree standing in the training yard. Yoshitsune prepared his blades for his first test towards learning the ancient technique of the Order.

"To prove that you have the agility and form necessary to perform the Hassou Tobi this is what you must do." He does a hind kick to the tree causing a number of its leaves to fall down. "Cut the leaves as they fall, If you pass this test I will know you are ready!"

"Hyaaah!" Yoshitsune charges at the leaves as if they were an enemy battalion. He swings his swords as fast and as furiously as he can, but cuts very few leaves, his swings blowing more away from him than cutting them.

"Baka-yaro!" The Master punches Yoshitsune right into a wall, the impact manages to crack the hard stone ... and probably some bones too. "You swing those swords like a drunken geriatric monkey!"

Yoshitsune twitches as his stiff body peels off the side of the wall. He shakes his head and stands up ready to try again, but with every retry he fails, his swings only blowing the leaves further away. After countless attempts at the trial, his body tired and broken. Through all his pain, and all of the trial and error he pauses in a moment of serenity. Then it all became quiet.

"Again!" He bangs some of the few remaining leaves from the tree in the courtyard and Yoshitsune remains still. Then a shift in the wind had occurred.

It had all happened so fast the Master's eyes couldn't even see it. 8 strikes in the air like a ghost and the leaves were decimated. Yoshitsune stood right where he was just after it had happened and the Master applauded him, he was free to go.

**Author's note**

***'s**

**Tono: honour term for Lord, pronounced Dono.**

**Oyakata-sama: roughly translates to, honourable head of the house.**

**Aniki: honorific for elder brother**

**I know that the actual Hassou tobi has something to do with Yoshitsune jumping boats to kill a guy, but I liked my version too, tied in the monks he grew up with and the leaf cutting story so lovely. So thanks wikipedia :3**

**Also stuff about OC casting and such. So far all Female Characters have been accepted. The list currently is**

**Minami: The sisterly girl with a secret past! (Brought to you by super awesome writer Krescent wolf! Your awesome!) And her Persona Inari !**

**Hinata Sanu: The passionate girl trapped in snow! (By Sayuko25! I was in love with this character most of all!) And her Persona Yuki-Onna !**

**Shizuka: The Thief who stole Yoshitsune's heart! (By tealcloud! 3 your character really... stole my heart! XD) And her Persona Kushinada-hime!**

**I know I said Chapter 1 was going to be out in March (I really shouldn't break promises DX) but this intro needed to be put out to lure out people who are maybe unsure of the fic in general which is fine. The deadline for Main OCs, the Male characters still stands till the month of March though! So READ, REVIEW and uh... YEA!**

**Next episode! Benkei! The Ogre of Gojo!**


	3. Gaiden1 P2 Benkei! Ogre of Gojo!

**Magoichi: Last time on Persona Genji! Yoshitsune found out his brother is going to die unless he heads to a healer in Onzu. So now He, Benkei, and Tomoe have to go out on a quest to rescue him. Wait! When do I get to be in the story?**

**Babylon: Oh fine. But this is still about Benkei and Yoshitsune meeting each other the first time remember?**

**Magoichi: Right, whatever.**

***The Title Persona Genji. is written out in calligraphy style then a sword slashes the period into a !***

Gaiden 1-2: Benkei! The Ogre of Gojo!

It was a quiet summer's morning, the sun was bright and the sky was clear. For Magoichi this seemed like the perfect day to go fishing in the lake. As his boat floated in the center of the crystal clear lake he slept underneath the shade of his wide rice hat. Hours passed by until a single tug from his line immediately woke him from his slumber. Magoichi jerks his whole body upward rocking the boat and cascading ripples of clear water across the surface. He grabs the fishing pole with excitement pulling the line closer to him, the tug bends the end of the pole.

"Yes!" He cheered. "After all these years I'm about to catch one! Oooooh I can taste it already!"

He pulls harder on the line and the pole bends further. Magoichi stands up on the end of the boat as he pulls the line more and more with all his strength. The boat begins to shake and tremble with all the movement, as Magoichi is unaware that his line was actually caught on the other end of his boat. Yet with blind and foolish optimism he struggles to the very end and falls overboard. He splashes the water with his flailing hands looking for air, he smacks his arms and legs on the water trying to "swim" to shore. As he steps out of the once clear water, now covered with ripples and waves Magoichi takes a deep breath and brings himself to his knees on the water's edge in fury. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screams and begins punching the water.

"WHY! CAN'T! I! EVER! CATCH! A! FISSSHH!" Magoichi was truly tormented by the fact that for years he has not caught a single fish. And once again he would have to return home to his family empty handed. Magoichi makes it back to the steps of his little house by the river, his clothes still soaking wet as he gets a look from his younger sister who gave a look that was going to say "So how was fishing today?" but by the look of her sibling's clothing, not to mention being empty handed yet again she knew it was bad.

Magoichi opens the door to see his mother cooking another pot of rice. He takes off his shoes and pours out the water inside out the front door and remarks. "Rice again? Why can't for once we eat something other than rice in this house!" His failures as a fisherman haunt him so.

His mother only tried to console his aching son's heart and passes him the bowl of warm white rice. He however saw it as a cup of defeat, that once again his family goes hungry because of his terrible luck. With that he concluded. "I'm cursed! That has to be it. Someone put a curse on me, and that's why I can't catch anything!"

His sister peeked in the doorway and poked her sibling. "Or maybe you haven't caught anything because your the worst fisherman in the whole country. Why don't you do something more productive with your time so we can actually make some money here?"

"I can't just quit my job! Our father was a fisherman! His father was a fisherman! And when my children grow up they'll inherit a whole fishing empire!" He smacks the bowl of rice on the floor and grabs his soggy boots.

"Where are you going?" Demanded his mother.

"I'm not coming back until I remove this curse and prove to you all that I will be the greatest fisher in all the land!" And like that he ran off from his family yet again to continue the failing dream of becoming a fisherman. It wasn't the first time he had just ran out like this, but both his mother and sister had feared that he would be leaving for good to keep his word rather than admit defeat. Magoichi marched forth not knowing where he would go, or what he would do, only he would set out to make his dreams come true or die trying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our three heroes Yoshitsune, Tomoe, and Benkei continued their journey. But it was only a matter of time before the three would face some trouble from the local bandits in the area.<p>

Following the road within the woods the three hadn't encountered trouble until a silver haired stranger walked from behind a tree in front them, grinning wildly and whacking the back of his sword on his shoulder. After he had revealed himself from the shadows another stranger swung off a tree branch landing next to his accomplice, they both looked exactly the same. The samurai backed off slowly from the approaching twins to only be caught from behind by a third look-alike who was only slightly more built than the other two. Seeing that they were surrounded Yoshitsune decided there would be only one option.

"Why don't you relax..." Said the first brother.

"Just hand over what your carrying and we won't..." Said the second brother continuing his brother's sentence.

"Give us all your money." Continued the third brother in a less fluid manner breaking the flow of the sentence. The two groan over their third clearly less poetic brother.

"Who are you?" Tomoe demanded.

"We are..." Began the first.

"The Fighting Fudo Brothers!" In unison, though the third brother's was off key. Yoshitsune thought about just how intimidating they looked just until right when they opened their mouths.

"I am Yin, the leader and first brother."

"I am Rin, the second brother."

"And I'm Jin! The thrist brother." The two previous brothers face palm.

"Forgive Jin, he was dropped his head as a child." Yin apologized.

"Wait a second! Why did you say you were the leader when you introduced yourself?" Rin barked at his sibling.

"Because I am the oldest. That makes me leader!" Their childish behaviour made the group feel embarrassed that they were going to be robbed by these guys.

"By like 5 minutes!" As Rin and Yin began bickering amongst themselves there was a rustling within the bushes. The heroes turned to see a man with brown-orange hair and a stubble around his jaw who popped out from hiding. He was carrying a fishing rod, and the top of his face was covered with the wide brim of his rice hat. He was soaking wet from his green coat, to his brown patched-cloth pants. He lifts up the brim of his hat as he steps in sight of the traveling samurai and the bandit triplets revealing a confident grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded the first brother.

"And what's so funny?" Wondered the second brother

"And why are you wet?" Asked the third brother.

"Who am I? I'm many things, a roamer of the land, a lover of women, a hero to the rescue. But you can just tell the reaper that Magoichi Hanamura set you!" He flashes a sparking white smile.

"Who's your writer Magoichi?" Tomoe quipped at the new arrival.

"Heh this is all original baby." Magoichi winked suggestively, and if Tomoe could she would have without hesitation kick him right between the ...

"Eh Yin? Why should we be fighting each other when we can just break this guys face?"

"What an excellent idea little brother. How about we each grab an end of him like a big wishbone." Yin grins devilishly as he moves closer with Rin towards Magoichi.

"Oh I know just what to wish for!" Jin said clapping his hands together.

"Shut the hell up! Your making us look like a bunch of idiots!" Yin lashing out on his unintelligent identical brother.

"Hey don't yell at him, or I'm telling Mom!"

"Oh you would do that you little shit!" Yin smacks his brother Rin on the nose. Then a brawl between the three Fudo brothers commences. In the confusion the three plus Magoichi figured it would just be best to slip out during the chaos. After a change in location a more civil introduction was in order for the new arrival.

"Well that was a close one, eh guys? Guys?"

"I'm sure you had good intentions for intervening but my lord and I clearly could handle those... Brigands."

Magoichi took a look at the towering man in front of him and did see that it would be suicide to anger a man like him.

"Wait did you say lord?" Benkei nods. The little hairs on Magoichi's neck stood up and he began stepping back slowly. Yoshitsune bowed his head forward.

"I am Yoshtisune of the Minamoto. These are my friends Benkei and Tomoe. It was quite brave of you to step in like that, but Benkei was correct on how we could take care of ourselves."

"Yea well if there's anything I can't stand it's bullies, and triplets who finish each other's sentences." He chuckles to himself. "But what are you doing here, not that I keep up with this stuff but shouldn't you be out west winning some kind of war?"

"We're off to the village of Onzu to seek the high priestess to cure my brother's illness."

"Tono! That's secret information, if the good people find out..."

"Hey man consider it secret again, plus you said Onzu right? Looks like lady luck's finally looking after me for once. I remember her as someone who can cure anyone of whatever ails them if they can make the pilgrimage to see her. As it just so happens I think I've been cursed."

"How so?"

"It's my luck! I can't catch a fish, I can't pick up the ladies, and it certainly isn't because of my lack of trying. So hearing about her again makes me think I should tag along with you guys and get my life straightened out."

"I'm not sure I want to travel with a guy like him." Tomoe saw the fisherman's intentions.

"What if I told you I could shorten your trip by 5 days?"

"You've been there before?"

"No but I've been close, plus as a fisherman you need to know all the rivers to pick out the right places in the season. I've been all around and picked up all kinds of shortcuts."

"Alright but if you don't keep to your own tent you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"Who's your writer Tomoe?" Tomoe crunches the fisherman's foot with her heavy boot.

So our heroes add another to their fold the unlucky fisherman Magoichi Hanamura, who claims to be cursed with bad luck now leading the group the village Onzu... as soon as he can remember where it is.

* * *

><p>Hours pass as the sun is swapped away with a bright moon, soon the adventurers reach an inn along the road. Magoichi insists the group take a rest there for the night.<p>

"Tono we could still walk another few miles and just set up camp. It is urgent that we reach the village as soon as possible."

"Hey relax big guy, I said I'd get you there in no time so we can afford to make a few diversions."

"If we spend the night indoors we'll have more energy to go through the next day. We'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Yes Tono." He willingly obeyed somewhat displeased.

The party enters the inn, Yoshitsune takes a flier on the board at the check in desk. "Hey, it says there's a drinking competition hosted here. Winner gets a free room and coin."

"Tono, We came here to rest for the night. Drinking now would only lower our resolve in the morning."

"Come on big guy, try to cut loose." Magoichi tried to warm up to the stern giant but was given a cold shoulder of indifference.

"We'll need the money from this actually. I don't have much to dip into from the clan treasury. Benkei." Yoshitsune turned to his companion with pleading eyes.

"My lord I haven't drunken alcohol in years!"

"With your size that money would be as good as ours." Tomoe joined in coercing Benkei.

"I..." He bows in defeat. "I will go Tono..." Yoshitsune cheered him on as his comrade stepped forward to drink and let loose like he has never done before. At least not since way back in his days as a brigand. Yoshitsune laughs as he thinks back to the days where he was once "Benkei the Ogre." Who waited at the Gojo bridge to fight and rob any combatant of their weapons.

~Flashback~

It was five years ago, Yoshitsune had left the temple to join his brother to fight in the war. On his way he had to make it across the Gojo bridge. He received a warning from the farmer's nearby.

"If you value your life don't go to the Gojo. There is an orge who waits at that bridge, and he will kill any man who dares approach."

"Doesn't sound to threatening to me." Yoshitsune boasted. Three other farmers tending the fields by Yoshitsune joined in the conversation.

_"Maybe you haven't heard about the Ogre of Gojo. Yo, play it." _One of the farmers begins beat-boxing.

_"B- to the E- to the N K E! He's the baddest motha__****a you ever lived to see!"_

_"Benkei is so mother*****n' fly, tall as a mountain can touch the sky, and killed Ninety nine men without batting an eye."_

_"Yo this m**o is strong as an Ox, got the ki like a nine-tailed fox, wipes out a village like a plague of small pox. The last brotha' he fought went home in a box. Word." _

_"Yo I heard he fought a thousand mighty men. Naw"_

_"And they say the dude killed a dragon, Say what?"_

_"And all the chicks wanna bang him, Daaaamn."_

_"So here's the sensei tellin' all the bros in the Dojo! YO! Don't go to the Gojo!" _

But before they were finished their little number Yoshitsune had left minutes ago to test his might against the Ogre Benkei. So he marched forth to the bridge looking out for anyone who would seem monstrous as the townsfolk said. And there he moved out. A giant towering over him by two feet. The giant laughed at his prey.

"I hope I didn't kill all the real men, now they send children to face me!"

"Are you the one they called Benkei?"

"I am, you however will only be number one thousand to me after I kill you." Yoshitsune however spared no words to the man, he drew his blades and was waiting for his opponent to do the same.

"Well? Draw your weapon if your going to fight."

"Ha! I am a weapon, these fists have broken a hundred mightier men than you, I'll grind your bones to powder." He turns around then flexes the muscles in his back to show the full back tattoo of a dragon.

"That was my first kill." He grinned with over-inflated pride.

"Who the fat guy?"

"Fat guy? No! The dragon?" Benkei huffed with rage, his veins popping out in anger.

"Ohh." Yoshitsune turns his head to the side squinting his eyes. "That's not a very good tattoo. I mean that isn't even a nose just holes, like a pig. This is a real tattoo" Yoshitsune rolls up his sleeve and flexes his arm.

"What I don't see anything?" Benkei leans closer to the arm, then Yoshitsune socks the giant in the jaw.

"Hey that wasn't a fair move!" Yoshitsune then kicks Benkei's shins which make him cry out in pain. Tears actually coming from his eyes. "Rraaaaaaagh! When I get my hands on you I'm going rip you apart!" Benkei smashes the ground with his fists. Yoshitsune jumps out of the resulting shockwave and pulls out his blades. The brute charges toward Yoshitsune but his keen reflexes saved him managing to slide through his legs. He manages to make a cut across his back though it didn't seem to phase the giant's thick skin.

Benkei moves toward a large boulder and begins to lift it up, pulling much of it out of the earth he lifts it above his head with both arms with little effort. Yoshitsune freezes in place out of fear of his brute strength. Benkei hurls the boulder right at the swordsman. Yoshitsune with very little time to act chose to stay in place and slice the boulder in two! "What? How is that possible!"

"It's a new move, I think I'll call it the 'Scissors cut Rock' technique." Yoshitsune wasn't as strong as the beast but he had skill with his swords, and speed. Benkei wasn't going to stand being humiliated any further he turns toward a tall oak and begins pulling and lifting the tree out of the ground! With heavy grunts and all his muscle he beings ripping out the roots from the ground. His face turning ripe red and his veins are bulging out all over his muscle.

"KYAAAAAAH!" He rips out the tree with his bare hands and lets go dropping the massive oak on his enemy. He starts panting for air clapping his hands together in victory. "And that makes One thousand." But before he could count his victory the sound of footsteps over wood tapped closer and closer, faster and faster. Yoshitsune did manage to escape the crash and was running up the tree toward Benkei. He cuts the ogre's face with the tip of his sword and flips in the air landing a few yards away from him.

Benkei holds his wound smearing blood over his hand and face in complete shock. "How? How could anyone be so fast?"

"Wow, I've never seen someone just pull a tree out of the ground before. You really are as tough as they say." Benkei could not comprehend the young swordsman's skills, even with all his strength he could not lay a hand on him.

"I surrender." He kneels down and bows before his opponent. "I cannot defeat you, my life is yours."

"I can't kill you like that, it's just not right." Yoshitsune puts away his blades.

"You would show mercy to a low dishonourable man such as me?"

"You can always regain your honour Benkei."

"Then I will, I serve you now my lord. You will have my life so that I may one day die alongside you in your honour. This is my vow."

~Present~

Benkei had changed since that confrontation. He became the voice of reason to Yoshitsune's headstrong behaviour. He became a humble man and shunned his past life, his back covered with a vest of steel armour, that did not cover his arms, stomach, or neck. He held his loyalty to his lord above all, and would do anything in his name, in this case he would drink in his lord's name to win the prize money they are in need of.

There were a dozen men competing in the contest, and one woman oddly enough. She didn't look like much compared to the rest. She looked petite but too fit to be considered delicate. Her outfit appeared to be a Shinto Shrine-maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving the shoulders bare. She kept a smiling fox-like face despite how the other competitors would laugh at her being the odd one out. The other competitors apart from Benkei were other travelers, samurai, and two who had worked at the inn. The one sitting next to the woman and Benkei was an old smelly man with a scrappy white beard. He looked, smelled, and talked like he had more than a few before coming.

"You go Benkei!" The others cheered for the reluctant Benkei.

Then the innkeeper bangs the gong to begin. Each man and woman took their bottles of rice wine and began chugging the contents as quickly as possible. Benkei, the woman, and 'Ol' belligerent the drunk' finished their first bottles almost immediately. Then came the second round, then the third, after that three of the contestants quit or began to get sick leading to disqualification. by round 12 it was only the three remaining.

"Wow, that girl can really hold the sauce." Magoichi looked at how the female contestant managed to make it this far in the contest

"Shows you what a woman is capable of." Tomoe showing her support for the mysterious woman.

"Oh I've seen that already." Magoichi rolling his eyes

"What did you say?" Tomoe turned her gaze toward him, Magoichi now sinking his head down frightened.

"N-nothing!"

Benkei's face began to redden, his hand moving unsteadily, and his balance weakening. Then the Old man who was just on the verge of vomiting, and the woman contender who strangely seemed unphased throughout the whole thing. With one more drink the old man passed out and it was only the giant Benkei against the small unknown woman. With the alcohol in his system Benkei's emotions began to flare up more, he dares to take the match to a close not letting himself being beaten by a little girl. He stands up wobbly and grabs the large gallon jar of rice wine with both hands pouring all of its contents down his throat. He manages to finish it all in a matter of seconds as he smashes the clay pot on the ground and cheers in victory, taking a candle off the wall and puffing breaths of fire. He then begins to feel the gallons of alcohol reaching his bloodstream. He slowly falls back like falling lumber and crushes several patrons beneath him. He... They were out cold.

"Serves you men right for putting down the woman." Tomoe looked over proud at the woman's victory.

"You know we needed to win that thing right Tomoe?" Magoichi reminding her.

"Here you can have this." The woman throws over the sack of coins to Yoshitsune. "I got all the free booze I wanted. You can keep the money."

"That's surprisingly generous Miss."

"And we'll be happy to oblige you of you insist." Magoichi yanks the sack of coin from Yoshitsune as though it had his name on it, but Tomoe saw to it that he wouldn't take away their gift so easily...

" Is your friend going to be okay?" The woman turns toward the knocked out Benkei as several people are trying to flip him over in order to rescue the people trapped under his backside.

"I think you just tucked one of my boys in..." Magoichi groaned with his hands between his legs.

"He's talking about Benkei Baka-ichi!" She smacks Magoichi again." But frankly I'm more worried about the people underneath him."

"I'm Yoshitsune of the Minamoto. These are my friends Tomoe and Magoichi."

"Minamoto? Oh my. Where exactly are you headed milord?" She bows respectfully.

"We're traveling to the village of Onzu to cure my ill brother."

"Wow, that's quite a trip. Can I go with you? In exchange for giving you the money."

"Well that would be only fair, you did earn this." Yoshitsune bows in agreement.

"Thank you. Why don't we celebrate with a toast?" The three look at her and laugh at how she would go back so quickly to drinking again. The day had brought two new companions to Yoshitsune's journey, but the road to Onzu was still a long one, and anything could happen.

**Author's note: It's here! And so are the announced male character's for the story.**

**Obutsu: The "Dust demon" with a white soul! And his persona Seth, god of Chaos!**

**And his brother under the antagonist column**

**Ani: The psychopath who will create his perfect world! And his persona Hypnos! (Both submitted by Hitoriga127, Thanks a bunch and good job bro!)**

**I didn't get a second male protagonist OC in time so I had to take the liberty to create my own. Here's his name and persona.**

**Shu: The child-demon who loves Kemari! And his persona Nezha! (Kemari is an old Japanese ball game kinda like hackey-sack and soccer)**

**I still will take antagonists, other characters, french fries, etc if possible so don't **feel bummed out if you couldn't submit something on time, or were not chosen ^^. ****

**Also I like to add music to my fics for battle scenes and sometimes dramatic moments so I asked the creators of the Oc's for theme music's, along with my own suggestions and came up with a theme music list . **

**Yoshitsune: **Storm (Yoshida Brothers)

**Benkei: **Heaven's door (Sengoku Basara anime ost)

**Tomoe: **Zipangu (Sengoku Basara anime ost)

**Magoichi: **Row! Row! Fight the Power! (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ost) **(Yoshitsune! Let's see you grit those teeth!)**

**Minami: **Tehu Tehu (Warriors Orochi 3 Ost) **(I like this version more than the original but pick your own favourite :P)**

**Shizuka: **Nikata (Yoshida Brothers)

**Hinata: **Ice crystal (Motoi Sakuraba, Star ocean 3 ost)

**Obutsu: **A Hill with No Name (Yoshida Brothers)**(If you love the Yoshida brothers so much why don't you marry them XP)**

**Shu: **Kids around Ska (Dynasty warriors 7 ost) **(warning do not watch if allergic to cowbell XD )**

**Kimiko (The priestess of Onzu now named):**Eternal (Rin')

**Ani: **Kyrie (Death Note Ost)

**Kiyomori: **Chimes of Omega (Warriors Orochi 3 ost) **(Enough with the warriors tracks already! XP)**

**One more thing, NO I will not be using some kind of time travel hootenanny to bring these guys into the future (Maybe another fic if I'm bad XP), or someone to the past or what have you, But characters will speak 'out of time' like with slang ... and the rap scene. That came from the scene in Samurai Champloo where the three villagers do the "Yoshitsune" rap, and in names sake entirely I made my own sick and twisted retake on that exact gag. **

**Lastly this is NOT a crossover of the game Genji: Dawn of Samurai, because I've never played that game and know nothing about it, so I might not even know how much I'm ripping off of it, but that is why the character designs and stuff is different. That is all.**

**Next Episode! Thou art I, I am thou!**


	4. Gaiden1 P3 Thou art I I am thou!

**Minami: Last time on Persona Genji! We met Magoichi, then we met the Fudo brothers.**

**Rin, Yin, & Jin: Fighting Fudo Brothers!**

**Minami: Yoshitsune met Magoichi, and Magoichi met Tomoe's foot.**

**Magoichi: *groans* Why?... *feints* **

**Minami: Now after one long night of partying and myself having joined the gang, we're off to the next stop in our journey.**

***The Title Persona Genji. is written in calligraphy style then a sword slashes the period into a !***

Gaiden 1-3: Thou art I, I am thou!

Two thieves are counting their spoils in an alley at a small town north of the Inn. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..."

"Do you have to count out loud like that?"

"Well now I lost my place so no." The thief with the knit cap pushes all the coins together again and begins counting only mouthing the numbers 'one, two, three...' "You sure snagged a nice load Shizuka."

"That's why they call me the best." She flips a coin in the air then catches it.

"No, they call you the fastest. Kabuto is the best."

"What does Kabuto got that I don't?"

"Uhh I don't know patience, smarts, grace, ingenuity..."

"Jeez Yuko if you love him so much why don't you marry him." Shizuka then gets a look at some new arrivals. The five travelers, entering the town of Yumi. Shizuka eyes up and down the samurai and an opportunistic grin brightens up her face.

Yuko looks at the group next to her friend then begins shaking her head. "No, no, no, no! Whatever you are thinking don't." Shizuka ignores her friend and pulls out an oil case and begins applying make-up and scents to her face. "What does Kabuto always say? Don't go after Samurai unless you want to get caught! What are you doing?"

Shizuka splashes water over her newly applied makeup to make it run down her face. "Remember that trick we did back in Kyoto? This will be cake."

"Shizuka! No! Aw crap!"

Shizuka runs to a bench to sit down and starts breathing heavily to bring out tears and start crying. As Yoshitsune's group walks closer to her she quickly thinks up what she is about to tell the incoming victim. Shizuka began making loud sniffs and whimpers. Yoshitsune notices the disturbance and kneels down towards her.

"What's happened?"

"I...I...I lost my dog!" She begins sobbing loudly, Yoshitsune's face became more concerned.

"It's okay, I'll help you find him, did you see where he ran off to?"

Shizuka nods her head seeing that he had taken the bait, now she just needed to target him alone. "I th-think he wandered off into that alley over there." Yoshitsune rubbed his chin and nodded in agreement.

"I bet he smelled something there, maybe some thrown out meat or..."

"Hey! Yoshitsune?" Tomoe shouted as the group was moving ahead without him.

"I'll be back one second!" He waved back, Shizuka focused on covering her smile, it was like stealing candy from a baby. As Yoshitsune escorted her to the back alley she hang to his arm and began carefully rooting through his back pockets and pulled out the coin purse. Her nimble fingers kept the coins from clinking together and blowing her cover all she needed to do was find some way to distract him or find some stray on the street and it was sweet, sweet victory.

"I don't see anything here." Yoshitsune look back and forth the straight alley.

"Well maybe he's... um..." Shizuka needed an exit strategy fast, and where was Yuko? " Hey wait! What's behind that blue curtain?" She didn't remember it there when she left just a minute ago.

"Let's have a look." Yoshitsune still had hold of the girls hand she couldn't slip away just yet. They went down and through the Velvet coloured curtains...

They both stepped inside to a room coloured the same as the curtains in the front. Blue Velvet. Yoshitsune heard the sound of music, but it wasn't like any instrument he heard before. Shizuka began to panic Yoshitsune would not let go of her hand, and it didn't seem like he had realized.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." The two were startled by the introduction and they turned to see an equally startling appearance, it was a man sitting at a circular table with large bulging eyes, his nose pointed out at least a foot from his frightening grin.

"My, It seems we have more guests. My name is Igor."

"Uh, hello Igor? I'm..."

"Yoshitsune Minamoto and Shizuka, Ah yes?"

"How did you know?" Yoshitsune looked puzzled, and another red flag popped up for Shizuka, Yuko was right not to rob Samurai!

"Fate has a way of bringing people together, lets see what the cards can say about your's."

Igor flips the first card The Fool.

"You are currently embarked on a journey yes?"

"That's right, A pilgrimage..." Yoshitsune wasn't superstitious but it really seemed like this person could see the future, not to mention the aura of this room felt strange, like it was in another world.

The second card Chariot, upright.

"And at the journey's end will be a war."

"The Taira clan..."

Then the third card Tower, reversed.

"Hmm."

"You stopped. What does it say?" Yoshitsune's eyes rose in anticipation of the ominous premonition.

Igor chuckles to himself. "The candle that burns brightest is ended twice as quick. You may interpret the card's meaning as you wish."

Yoshitsune began to doubt the fortune tellers predictions, they did begin to seem vague. Maybe he was just some man who knew about the Minamoto clan and came up with this 'fortune' for him.

"The path you walk is a woeful one, and the further you walk the more you begin to see that the sides you fight for are not what they seem. For this my master can offer you some protection. A bit of... insurance." Yoshitsune almost rolled his eyes, there's where the scam came in.

"As a sign of goodwill between my master and the mortal world I give you his protection, just understand the responsibility that goes with this gift."

"You mean like a contract?"

"Ohohoho! What a splendid idea. A binding contract that holds the user accountable of their actions. We should start one from now on."

"Uh.. your welcome?" Yoshitsune bowed rather confused.

"Yes, thank you and farewell."

Yoshitsune and Shizuka walked out of the Velvet coloured room hands held until he noticed finally after leaving. He then let go and forgivingly bowed. Shizuka looked out and saw Yuko sneaking behind the corner and knew it was time to get out of there stat!

"Uh, there's my... sister! I'll go look for my kitty with her now." She ran off in a hurry.

"Good luck Shizuka!" Shizuka stopped mid-run realizing he had her name now! She bowed quickly back to him and ran double time before he checked his pockets.

As Shizuka scurried away Yoshitsune as staring at the girl longer than usual. Magoichi looked at his dead stare and making gestures to get him to turn around. "Yoshitsune? Yo! Yoshitsune your hair's on fire! Hey!"

Yoshitsune snapped out of his gaze and waved back to his traveling companion. Magoichi seemed almost worried and had to ask. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Yoshitsune didn't follow Magoichi's question, turning his head up above.

"I mean what's wrong?"

Yoshitsune was just lost in the picture of her face. The way her chocolate brown hair went down to her waist. He memorized the delicate features of her face, dark eyes, creamy peach skin. Then he remembered how her kimono was so tattered and dirty, and how it had different patches of cloth sewn in place, just to imagine a jewel like her to grow up so poor. And now she was gone.

"Guys! I think he's broken." Magoichi makes lightly of Yoshitsune's bizarre behaviour.

"Come on Yoshitsune! We need some more yen for this guy over here." Minami yelled from a block away

Yoshisune finally snapped out and started padding himself for his sack of coins. "What the?"

"Magoichi do you have the money from last night?"

"What? No way man." Magoichi denied, feeling insulted.

"Yoshitsune! Hurry the hell up!"

Yoshitsune searched harder around the area, he had gone back to the alleyway with the velvet room but oddly enough the curtains leading to it had vanished, along with his money.

Tomoe charged up to Yoshitsune in a fit. " Hey dumbass, where is the money?"

"I don't know." He could only replyTomoe angrily sighed. "Don't know? You've had it all this time!"

"I never took it out for anything, and it was right here in my back pocket, tucked... carefully." He slowly started to piece things together, his pause in realization lead to the same conclusion with the others, well except for Magoichi that was.

"Yoshitsune, you! You! Ughh!"

"What's she going off about?"

"Sounds like the girl played the old, 'damsel in distress' routine." Minami clued him in.

"You don't know that!.. Maybe she took it thinking it was hers or something I don't know!"

"Usually when thieves steal something they do think that it's theirs. Kind of how stealing works." Magoichi quipped.

"You're all wrong! I'll find her myself, you'll see it was just a misunderstanding." Yoshitsune bolted away from the group full speed in the direction Shizuka left determined to prove her innocence. The others, Tomoe in particular, questioned his fervent belief in her.

Tomoe and Benkei then followed in pursuit. "Really guys?" Magoichi groaned loudly, then the merchant who was expected to be paid came running after Magoichi so he then knew to book it like everyone else.

Yoshitsune sprinting for nearly an hour without rest kept chasing after his mischievous maiden, only relying on a certain gut feeling that he knew where he was going. The sun began to move across the sky, and in another dozen kilometres Yoshitsune collapses of exhaustion, right into the dirt paved road.

In his incautiousness he slowly drifts through a void. The void slowly paints itself into a woodblock painting. First the golden fields which his body lays on. Slowly the environment spreads further to build mountains with clouds at their peaks like white swirling tides. His eyes widen at the scene of this painted world. He stands up to feel the grass brushing his feet. Grabbing a strand he feels the surface and looks at it's simple colours and texture, like living art.

He turns to see the girl from the village again. Just how the thought of her burrowed into his mind, that it was like even though he was witnessing a world of living art, all he focused was her.

Yoshitsune runs towards her and goes to hold her, but she evaporates into a swarm of blue butterflies.

"He's over here!" Minami turns over Yoshitsune's limp body on his back. "He needs some water, quick!"

_Thou art I..._

"Benkei hand me the canteen! Tomoe get a wet cloth he might start running a fever!" The three are all running around taking out supplies to revive Yoshitsune. Magoichi shambles his way to the others utterly exhausted and also faints to the floor, but no-one seemed to take notice.

_I art thou..._

Minami gives him a sip of water and he begins choking and coughing. "He's alive! Thank goodness."

"I'm alive too!... I think." Magoichi dramatically groans.

_From the sea of thy soul I cometh..._

Some noises from the trees echo out of the forest. Yoshitsune begins to struggle more and the rustling gets louder. Out from nowhere three creatures leap out in front of them. Hideous robed bird-like creatures with long-beaks and large sandals, Tengu. Yoshitsune follows the words of the voice in his mind and says.

"Per...so...na"

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not dead!**

**This wasn't meant to take like 5 years I swear! **

**Okay updates. First Characters! Today's new introduction was Shizuka! Submitted by Tealcloud! **

**Also Rainbowbutterfly's two OCs Shiraren and Kuroren Kage are in! Wewt!**

**Second Fan art! OMG OMG OMG! So Krescent wolf sent me some fan art right after I published chapter 2 about Magoichi/ Tomoe, which is exactly how I imagined they'd look. Plus Chibi Magoichi = best Magoichi. and you can find that on Krescent wolf's deviant art account. ****Or my new deviantart account (link in my profile page). Where you can find and look at all the future fanart submissions, and maybe reuploads of Fics or things (Provided they aren't hard to upload on dev idk i haven't tried it yet.)**

**Last thing to add is that Ocs will be closed by the next chapter, because if I add another after that i would have to go back and redo some stuff and it would just be a lot of more stress right now. Hope you like the story/chapter, give reviews, and feedback. And I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong XP**

**Next Episode! Persona! I Call Forth!**


End file.
